The Life of TheBrisbaneKid
About The Life of TheBrisbaneKid The Life of TheBrisbaneKid is a reality TV Series that reflects on the life of TheBrisbaneKid himself after departing from his dad in June 2015. This show currently airs on the Network of Sam Wilkes Radio TV (as with some of the episodes, the Sam Wilkes Radio and Sam Wilkes Radio TV HD logos appeared on them, respectively). This show will soon move to another network named Neon. Neon is expected to launch in November and will replace Sam Wilkes Radio in April 2017, according to this page here. History The Life of TheBrisbaneKid was announced in July 2015, after McJuggerNuggets survival series was created between April and May 2015 by McJuggerNuggets. TheBrisbaneKid decided to move out of Kurrimine Beach with Lynnie after Psycho Dad (known as John in one of the Psycho Videos) threatened to kill her and kick her out after suffering with John for 19 years on 14th June 2015 when she scheduled to leave 17th June 2015 (1 week before original schedule of departure) with TheBrisbaneKid. The first episode reflects on flashbacks of some videos viewable on "TheBrisbaneKid's Psycho Dad Channel" which is the channel with The Psycho Videos. All flashback video clips in Episode 1 is viewable as complete videos on that channel. From Episode 2 onwards are the vlogs from the specific day (however, filming in some episodes exceed 15 minutes. In this case, the episodes will be split in to specific parts, depending on the length of the video with each part 15 minutes long) except for Episodes 2 and 3 which reflct on 17th and 18th June. On October 2015, the show was renewed for a second season. On May 2016, the show was renewed for a third season. On August 2016, the show was again renewed for a fourth season. In October 2016, the show got renewed for a fifth and sixth season. There will be more seasons added, making this one of the longest-running shows in history online. In late September, Sam has continuously made more and more episodes of his reality TV Series of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid. This was the fast ring timeframe. The Life of TheBrisbaneKid Season 5 Episode 5 was the last episode to be released in the fast ring timeframe. "I'm transitioning the releases in to the slow ring now before I go back to weekly episode releases again in 2017". So, in other words, 52 episodes per year (could be more or less depending on circumstances). The Life of TheBrisbaneKid - Episodes (Season 1 Episode 1 - Season 2 Episode 3 are named "The Life of CigarettesAshtray") When the show starts after presenting the theme title, TheBrisbaneKid appears on screen and he simply says "Hey there guys, it's your old pal CigarettesAshtray here". At the end of each episode, he says "Don't forget to subscribe for more content. Kongregate, Facebook: Links in the description. Stay tuned, stay subscribed and until next time, I gotta go back to my ashtray now. See ya". '' On 13th November, he announced that the CigarettesAshtray name will be no more starting 1st December 2015. However, due to larger production of videos, the old intro shown above shall be used until time moves to November 2015. Once time moves to December 2015, he uses a new intro which is ''"Hey there, Brisbane Kiddies. TheBrisbaneKid Here". Once again, the outro is "Don't forget to subscribe for more content. Kongregate, Facebook, links are in the description. Stay Tuned, Stay Subscribed and until next time, Brisbane Kiddies, Keep it cool". The Life of TheBrisbaneKid Episodes You can find the entire list of episodes here. However, some episodes will not be uploaded online due to upcoming court cases with one of the actors. Recently, another one of our actors have returned to working for the Government and now yet another actor is currently searching for a job working for the Government (but we'll update here when he has a permanent job in a working-for-the-Government workplace). The List of Episodes not allowed online (as of 14th October 2016) are: The Life of CigarettesAshtray Season 1 Episode 10 (Court Cases) Season 2 Episode 1 (Court Cases) Season 2 Episode 2 (Court Cases, Government Organization) The Life of TheBrisbaneKid Season 2 Episode 7 (Government Organization?) Season 2 Episode 8? (Government Organization) Season 2 Episode 9 (Court Cases) Season 2 Episode 12 (Court Cases) Season 2 Episode 15 (Government Organization) Season 3 Episode 7 (Government Organization) Season 3 Episode 8? (Government Organization) Season 3 Episode 10? (Government Organization) Season 4 Episode 3 (Government Organization) Season 4 Episode 6 (Government Organization) Season 4 Episode 7 (Government Organization) Season 4 Episode 9 (Government Organization) Season 4 Episode 13 (Government Organization) As soon as the third actor starts working for the Government, The Life of TheBrisbaneKid will be cancelled on YouTube and will be moved to another video uploading website.